(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to long line fishing connector, and more particularly, to a long line fishing connector that improves toughness by structurally improving a sleeve regularly divided to be connected to a main line and a string, and quickly and easily connect the string to a lower ring of a swivel connected to the main line.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Long line fishing implies a fishing method of hooking fishes by releasing and rolling a main line having a length of 180 to 540 m connected with strings with a snood arranged at a distance of 1 to 1.2 m, depending on the current of water.
Fishes living in the high seas, such as tunas and codfishes are mostly caught by long line fishing. In order to prevent the strings with fishes hooked from winding on the main line in the long line fishing, a sleeve is rotatably fitted on the main line, the string is connected to the sleeve through a swivel, and stoppers are provided to prevent the sleeve from longitudinally moving on the main line.
As an example, long line fishing implements disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,945,671, has a configuration in which cylinders are fixed to a main line at regular intervals and sleeves divided in two pieces are rotatably fitted on the external circumference of the cylinders such that a string directly connected to the sleeves can rotate about the main line.
Further, long line fishing implements disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,666,759, has a structure in which sleeves are roundly wound on a main line and both ends, with both ends fastened to each other and bent not to be separated, without using a cylinder, and swivels are interposed to connect a string.
Further, long line fishing implements disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,926,996, has a structure in which sleeves are roundly wound directly on a main line without using a cylinder, but both ends are just in close contact with each other and only one end is cut-out by a press to form a hook extending outward to hang a swivel.
Further, long line fishing implement disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,508,030, has a configuration in which sleeves are roundly wound on the external circumference of a main line such that both ends face each other and one end is formed longer than the other end to form a buckle to hang a swivel.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.